<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closing Time by saite_x3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571962">Closing Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3'>saite_x3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenma Ship Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kodzuken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hard-working and world-famous YouTuber, Kodzuken, heads to the nearby coffeehouse to fuel up for another all-nighter. However, he runs into the tall, dark-haired barista he was hoping to avoid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenma Ship Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kenma Ship Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closing Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution for Kenma Ship Week 2020 Day 2 - Coffee Shop AU prompt. Enjoy! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma Kozume was a man on a mission. The up-and-coming pro gamer and YouTuber, also known as the world-famous Kodzuken, was pulling his second consecutive all-nighter, and he needed caffeine. For the past few days, Kenma had been working hard on his latest Let’s Play series. He was going to stay up the entire night if that’s how long it’d take to finish all of the editing; he didn’t want to upset his fans. This gamer needed to retrieve a stamina potion if he was going to survive until sunup, and his quest had led him to the local coffee shop.</p>
<p>Crossing the dimly-lit parking lot, Kenma saw that the small business coffeehouse was empty but still open. He made it just in time before closing. <em> I hope that barista with the ridiculous hair isn’t here. He’s really pushy, </em>Kenma thought as he remembered his coffee run the night before. He’d ordered his usual go-to drink—cold brew, black—but the coffee shop employee kept trying to offer him various add-ins or several other drink concoctions, to no avail. Kenma preferred to keep things simple. Cold brew was strong enough to get the job done, and it didn’t have anything fussy mixed in that would upset his stomach.</p>
<p>The partially-blond YouTuber entered the rather empty storefront. The retail space was in the smaller range, compared to other big brand cafés. A sturdy, black-topped counter split the area into two sides: customers and employees. An espresso machine, siphon brewers, and register adorned the top of the counter while three lofty, metal stools sat beneath it. Along the wall behind it was another countertop that held a sink, countless syrup pumps, and other assorted brewing devices that Kenma didn’t recognize. Spherical light bulbs dangled from the ceiling on long wires and cast a warm glow throughout the shop. The multiple speakers of a wireless sound system resonated the soft beats of lo-fi hip hop.</p>
<p>A tall, broad-shouldered barista with raven-colored hair, the exact same barista whom Kenma was hoping to avoid, emerged from a kitchen door in the back and approached the register. </p>
<p>“Hey, how’s it going? What can I get started for you,” the tall man asked cheerfully, as if a customer hadn’t walked in during the last moments before closing time.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a medium cold brew, black.” </p>
<p>“Would you like any milk added? We’ve also got soy, almond, and oat.”</p>
<p>The barista was friendly enough. He was just doing his job, but as tired as Kenma was from his previous all-nighter, the interaction was all a bit much for him. </p>
<p>“No thanks,” the YouTuber replied quietly from the cover of his long hair. He reached for the bi-fold wallet in his back pocket and pulled out his debit card.</p>
<p>“Alright then, I’ll have that ready for you in a couple minutes,” the taller man chirped with a wide grin after processing the transaction. </p>
<p>Kenma took a seat on one of the stools at the counter and whipped out his smartphone. Lately, <em> Haikyuu Heroes </em> was his preferred mobile game whenever he needed to kill time. The gameplay was fairly simple, so it kind of surprised the pro gamer how much money he’d spent on gacha rolls for 3-D volleyball players.</p>
<p>After a couple of unsuccessful rolls and mounting frustration, a plastic cup full of dark liquid and ice was placed on a napkin in front of him. </p>
<p>“Here’s your coffee, Kenma,” announced the tall man behind the counter.</p>
<p>“Pardon?” The YouTuber wasn’t sure if he was distracted with his game, tired from lack of sleep, or just not hearing correctly.</p>
<p>“Here’s your coffee, Kenma,” the barista repeated, slower and with a noticeable inflection at the end.</p>
<p>Kenma looked up and eyed the dark-haired person suspiciously. “How do you know my name?”</p>
<p>“We take names for drink orders, duh,” he teased with a playful smile.</p>
<p>“But, you didn’t even ask for my name today.” Curiosity was evident in his golden eyes.</p>
<p>A playful chuckle came from the messy-haired man. “I never forget a cutie’s name,” he said with a very smug look.</p>
<p>Kenma blushed and reached up to tuck a few pudding-colored strands behind his ear.</p>
<p>“Well, what’s your name then,” he asked shyly.</p>
<p>“Tetsurou Kuroo. But, most people call me Kuroo.”</p>
<p>A small smile appeared on Kenma’s lips. “That’s a cool name.”</p>
<p>He then proceeded to grab a pen from the cup next to the register and a fresh napkin from the pop-up dispenser before quickly scribbling something.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if you’d also be able to memorize this in one go,” he said as he slid the napkin across the countertop.</p>
<p>While Kuroo looked down to read what was written on the paper napkin, Kenma seized his coffee and swiftly exited the coffeehouse before the barista could see his beet-red face.</p>
<p>On the napkin was a simple yet charming drawing of a kitten, right next to Kenma Kozume’s phone number.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read my work! I hope you liked it, and if you did please let me know in the comments. I wrote this for Kenma Ship Week 2020, and it's my first time participating in a fan week event. All of the prompts sound like a lot of fun, so I'm excited! Be on the lookout tomorrow for my Day 3 contribution - Gods &amp; Goddesses AU.</p>
<p>This fic now has sequel, and Kenma and Kuroo go out on their first date! You can read it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996657">here</a> :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>